1. Field
The following description relates to a refrigerator having a shelf slidably installed to a sidewall of a storage compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is an apparatus that stores food at a low temperature by supplying low-temperature air into a storage compartment in which the food is stored. The refrigerator includes a freezing compartment in which food is kept at or below a freezing temperature and a refrigerating compartment in which food is kept at a temperature slightly above freezing.
The cold air to be supplied into the refrigerator is produced by heat exchange of refrigerant and is continuously supplied into the refrigerator with repeated implementation of a refrigeration cycle consisting of compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation. The supplied cold air is uniformly distributed within the refrigerator by convection, enabling food stored in the refrigerator to be kept at a desired temperature.
In recent years, a variety of large-scale refrigerators has been released to meet requirements of living convenience and storage spaces. The storage compartment of the refrigerator is equipped with at least one shelf on which articles are placed for optimal spatial utilization of the storage compartment.